


Prayer

by LinesoftheLost112



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Family, Gen, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesoftheLost112/pseuds/LinesoftheLost112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreign dignitaries have come to Arendelle, yet Elsa disappears the morning of their arrival. Anna guesses where her sister has gone and sends Kristoff to find her and bring her home. Set some years after Frozen Fever. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

“She’s where?” Kristoff asked.

“In the park,” Anna answered. “Not the big park by the market all the villagers use - the _other_ one. You know, the one with the trail that goes up the cliffside?”

“The trail that leads up to the waterfall?”

“That’s the one.”

“And you need _me_ to bring her back?”

Anna sighed and held her palm to her brow. She swayed on her feet, then reached out and steadied herself upon the bed post. Her other hand stroked the large swell of her stomach. “Kai and Gerda are both really busy downstairs this morning. And Olaf’s out…somewhere in the village, entertaining our visitors, I hope. It’s usually me that goes to check on Elsa when she leaves for her quiet place like this…I will go if you really don’t want to.”

Kristoff stroked Anna’s shoulders from behind. “No, of course I’ll go. You have to rest. I’m just…a little nervous this morning. Lately, actually.”

“I know.” She took his hand into her own and squeezed it. “Any day now.” She turned, looked up into his eyes and grinned. 

He looked over the top of Anna’s head, at the cuckoo clock upon the dresser in the corner of their bedroom. “It’s nearly eight o'clock. I’d better get going, if you want me to bring her back in time to dine with the visiting dignitaries.” He kissed Anna on the forehead, guided her to a chair nearby, then straightened his garments and smoothed his hair with a few strokes of his palms. He stood tall before Anna. “How do I look?”

“Like an Ice Master. And _Deliverer_.”

“Well…that’s who I am.” He tugged at his collar and ran his fingers through his blonde hair one more time.

“Don’t worry.” Anna folded her hands together and rested them atop her belly. She looked him over, head to toe, and said, “When the dignitaries see you go by in that top-of-the-line sleigh of yours, pulled by that big reindeer? They’ll know who you are.”

“Think so?” He folded his arms across his chest. “So…do you know why Elsa has chosen to go to this ‘quiet place’ of hers this morning?” 

“She’s had a lot of worries on her mind lately.” 

“And I won’t be disturbing her? Because I’d really prefer _not_ to do that.”

“Elsa and I made a deal a long while ago,” Anna explained. “She is to take an hour off in the morning - _any_ morning - if she ever feels too much anxiety. Then I’m supposed to fetch her when that hour’s up.” Anna rested her head back against the chair and looked up absently, toward the ceiling. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Kristoff took a step forward, but stopped when Anna lifted her head and looked at him again.

She waved him off. “Yes, I’m fine. I won’t be sliding along the hallways. Or down the balustrade. Or across the parlor. I am awfully hungry for some chocolate though.”

“Want me to -”

“No. _Go_. The sooner Elsa gets back, the sooner we can all go down to breakfast. I’ll get my chocolate then.”

“Alright.” He smiled at her, then turned away and walked toward the door. Before he left the room, he heard Anna call him one more time.

“Wait! On second thought…if you do bump into Gerda, and if she doesn’t seem too busy…”

“…I’ll ask her to bring you a plate of chocolates.”

“Thank you.” Anna grinned at him and wiggled her feet. “Bring my sister home. See you soon.”

—

Kristoff pulled the reigns and turned Sven up a path that lead into a grove of tall trees growing at the base of the cliffside. He was beyond the outskirt of the village, yet he could still hear the sound of the new day’s business and goings on within the markets back down the road he had come.

A few moments later and before him was a small, well-shaded park, with pruned oak, pine and holly trees, rows of blueberry and cloudberry bushes, and soft grass underfoot. A single, long wooden bench was placed just beside the trunk of a spindly old yew tree off to the left. To the right, a narrow path could be seen - twisting up and along the rocky grey cliffside. 

“Elsa?” Kristoff called. He glanced around the park. _She isn’t here_. He rubbed his face with his hand. _She must be somewhere up by the waterfall._ He slid off the side of the cart, gave Sven a pat on the head and a carrot to munch on, then made his way up the path.

It didn’t take long for him to reach its end. Soon the path widened, one side of it featuring a waterfall that cascaded around a rocky ledge with an expansive view of the village and its harbor. 

The opposite side, near the cliff wall, featured a tiny, old stave church within a copse of pine trees. And just beside the church, resting on her knees upon the grass, was the Queen.

Her back was to him, and the sound of the waterfall had drowned out his footsteps. She didn’t yet know he was there.

_Should I just…walk up to her and say good morning?_ Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. Something about the way she was sitting, back straight, head bowed…made him hesitate to approach her. He took a few steps forward and noticed also that her hands were clasped together before her chest. 

She was praying. 

He stopped where he was. Spray from the waterfall began to dampen his clothes and hair. But he chose to wait. He carefully lowered down and sat upon the grass, and looked out upon the vista before him: the glistening ocean water, the village buildings dotting the hills and rocky shores of inlets and lakes, and the sandstone castle rising grandly at the mouth of the fjord.

“ _Kristoff_?”

He started, and looked back over his shoulder.

Elsa stood just behind him, arms crossed. Her blue dress glimmered in the morning light. 

“Elsa!” He lifted himself up and dusted off his trousers. “Sorry, did I startle you?”

“No, not really. But…did you know I was here?”

“Yeah.” He ran his hand through his hair, brushing off the moisture from the mist of the waterfall. “Anna sent me.”

“Of course.” Elsa held a hand to her brow. “The visiting dignitaries. Have I been away too long?”

“There’s still time to make it back before breakfast is served.” 

She nodded. “Then we should get going.”

They returned down the path, side by side. Kristoff glanced at her intermittently - she walked with her arms folded and her eyes toward the ground.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, just as they reached the small park where Sven awaited them with the cart. 

Elsa stopped walking. Kristoff failed to notice at first - until finally he glanced behind him, and turned. 

“No. Kristoff, I’m very worried.”

He approached her, then offered his hand. “We’ve got a few minutes. Come sit with me on the bench?”

She nodded, and accepted his hand. 

“Were you praying up there, by the church?” he asked, after they both sat down.

“Yes.” She crossed her legs and sighed.

“I’ve never seen you pray before.”

“It’s something I used to do more often in my childhood.” She looked up at the winding branches of the yew tree, between which thin streams of sunlight filtered through and down upon them. 

“I’m not much for prayer either.” Kristoff looked at her face carefully. “…what were you praying about?”

“Anna.” She looked into his eyes. “I’m worried about Anna. And the baby.”

“She was visited by a physician just last night. Everything looks okay - the doctor told us the baby could come any time now.”

“Yes. I know. I spoke with him last night too.”

“You did?” 

“I trust him, and yet…” She turned her head away. “I know Anna can’t travel right now. But after the baby is born…do you think you could convince Anna to take it to Grand Pabbie?”

“What for?”

“To check its health. And Anna’s. I worry that there may be…complications that a regular physician may not see.”

Kristoff nodded. “Alright. I can do that, Elsa.”

“Good.” She looked back at him. “Kristoff…what would you do if the baby turned out…like me?”

“Like _you_?” He scratched his chin. “We’ve been getting along much better these past couple years, wouldn’t you say…?”

She stared at him. “That’s not what I mean.”

“Oh.” He blinked at her. “You mean - _magical_?”

She nodded. 

“Elsa.” He took her hands into his own. “If our baby turns out like you - I’d love and accept it. Just the same.”

Elsa shook her head. “That’s good, but…I don’t know if it’s enough.”

“Well, what else should I do?”

Elsa bit her lip, then after a moment, said: “I’ve been thinking about that for a long time now. Months. Since you first told me that a baby was on the way.” 

“You’ve been _that_ worried about the baby being magical?”

She nodded. “Or being…harmed in some way, by my magic.”

“What do you mean?”

“Twice, Kristoff - I hurt Anna twice with my powers. What if the baby is affected too?”

“I doubt that.” Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest. “Anna’s been fine for years. But I’ll take them both to Grand Pabbie to make sure, after the baby is born.”

“Thank you.” She brushed back a lock of blonde hair over her head. 

“I doubt the baby will be magical though…I mean…other than you, who else in your family has ever had powers?”

“I’ve been researching that lately. Kai has been helping me. So far I haven’t found any reference to others in my family bearing magical powers, only…remedies, to _treat_ or _cure_ harm done by magic.” She shook her head slowly. “Nothing else.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something,” Kristoff said. “You should keep researching.”

“Maybe. Otherwise, I don’t know what to do. If the baby _is_ affected. If it’s magical. That’s why,” she said, glancing at the cliffside path, “when I saw the old church…I remembered to pray.”

“Because you didn’t know what else to do?” Kristoff asked.

“Yes. I prayed a lot in my childhood.”

They sat silently for another minute. Finally Kristoff spoke: “Anna is waiting for you, you know. She wouldn’t go down to breakfast before you returned. Before she knew whether you were alright or not.”

Elsa smiled. “I am alright. She deserves to know that as soon as possible.” She rose from the bench and stood before him, hands on her hips. “Take me home, Kristoff?”


End file.
